


I Was Supposed to be In Charge While my Demon Boyfriend was on a Trip But I got Turned Into a Sheep Instead!

by AngelusLorelei



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen, I cannot draw so I wrote instead, Poor Aimee...., for the OM sheep trend on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelusLorelei/pseuds/AngelusLorelei
Summary: This was written for the OM Sheep trend on twitter.  The idea originally started by calypsshi on Twitter.  This just a short and silly one-shot I wrote featuring my MC.Aimee gets hit with a potion meant for Lucifer.  Now she's stuck as a sheep until he gets back.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	I Was Supposed to be In Charge While my Demon Boyfriend was on a Trip But I got Turned Into a Sheep Instead!

“In short, I will be gone for three days.” Lucifer folded his hands and glared at each of them in turn across the table. “I expect all of you to be on your best behavior. No parties! No thievery! No mass Azukon orders!”

Asmo, Mammon, and Levi all grumbled and moaned as they were singled out in particular. But Lucifer drowned out their protests by continuing,

“Aimee, you will be in charge until I get back.”

Aimee jolted upright in her seat.

“M-me?!”

“Whaaaat?!” Mammon folded his arms, “I’m the oldest!”

Lucifer didn’t bother to acknowledge Mammon’s outburst. Instead, he addressed Aimee, “Yes. With your pacts over all of us you can maintain order should my brothers step out of line. I also know that your disappointment would hurt more than any punishment I could come up with.”

Lucifer glared at Satan and Belphie, “I also expect my study and rooms to be in pristine condition when I return. Not a single object out of place!” 

With that, Lucifer stood and beckoned Aimee to follow him. Quickly, she rose and followed him, leaving the brothers protesting and bickering behind. Once they reached the entrance hall, Lucifer stopped and turned to face her.

“Don’t look so worried.” He smiled, “I trust that you’ll keep everything in order. Besides, Diavolo and I will only be gone for two days. If anything happens you can always contact us on or D.D.D.s.”

Gently he caressed her hair, “Be good while I’m gone.”

Aimee gave him a lopsided grin, “I’ll do my best.”

He trailed his hand down her cheek, to her arm, and finally grasped her hand pressing a kiss to it. “Take care.” And with that, he was gone. And not even thirty seconds later, Aimee heard a crash from the dining room.

“Beel no!”

“ARGH! Satan what’re ya doing!?”

“No! Not that!”

And as Aimee turned she was suddenly hit with a giant, gelatinous mass. She opened her mouth to shriek but nothing came out. Purple goop dripped down her hair, over her face, and soaked her clothes. She was able to turn enough to see Mammon looking at her in horror. Belphie and Satan stood next to him looking very guilty.

As Aimee reached for Mammon, she felt herself shrinking. She tried to call out,

“Mammaaaaaaaaaa!”

As the world went dark, she heard a desperate bleating noise. _Is that… me?_

***

“What do we do?! What do we do?!”

Aimee groaned as she woke up.

“Ah! She’s waking up.”

“Satan! This is your fault!”

“Shut up Mammon! You’re the one who bumped into me.”

“Everyone quiet!” Aimee said. Or at least that was what she tried to say. But all that came out was a loud “MAAAAAAAAA!”

The first face she saw was Asmo’s with Mammon close behind. They looked so big! Much larger than usual. _Did Belphie hit me with another shrinking potion?_ Giving herself a shake, Aimee tried to stand. _Oh no…_ She looked down where her hands ought to have been. Instead, she saw a pair of cloven hooves.

“Stay calm Aimee.” Satan said, “We’re going to figure this out.”

_I am a sheep. They have turned me into a sheep._

Aimee glared at Satan but he just covered his mouth and snickered.

“Oh,” Asmo grinned at her, “You’re so CUTE!”

“I am going to kill you!” She screamed.

“She sounds angry,” Belphie said with an amused grin.

“She’s definitely angry,” Satan replied, his eyes glowing slightly as he drank in her rage.

“Don’t you dare enjoy this Satan! Belphie you little brat!” Aimee shouted. Of course, it all just came out as angry grunts and bleats.

“There, there.” Asmo stroked her head, “Don’t worry love. We’ll figure this out.”

Aimee stared at him pleadingly. She tried to telepathically will him to understand her. _Someone needs to call Lucifer_.

“Maybe we should call Lucifer,” Beel said, his hands clasped in front of him.

“Eh?! We can’t call Lucifer!” Levi interjected, “He’d skin us alive!”

“Well, we can’t leave her like this.” Beel insisted, gently picking her up. “Look… she’s going to cry.”

Tears were indeed prickling at her eyes.

“Don’t cry! Don’t cry!” Mammon started to panic, “C’mon doncha dare cry!”

“I don’t know,” Belphie said, his mouth partially covered by his pillow, “She’s extra cute. Maybe we should leave her like this?”

“Don’t you dare Belphie!” Asmo growled, “If you try to make this permanent I’ll hang you from the ceiling myself!”

Gently Asmo took Aimee from Beel, “You do look extra cute love. But we’re not going to leave you like this. Are we?”

Asmo glared at his brothers.

“Of course not.” Said Satan encouragingly, “I’ll go the library right now and try to find a potion to counteract this. Belphie, come with me.”

“Why me?”

“Because it was our prank for Lucifer that went awry. Now come on.”

“I guess I’ll go too.” Said Beel, “I’ll make sure Belphie stays focused.”

“Shouldn’t we worry about you staying focused Beel?” Levi followed Beel from the room, “You’re the one who always eats your potions before they’re finished.”

With that, Aimee was left alone with Asmo and Mammon. Mammon sighed, “I’m sorry princess…”

And he looked so sad that Aimee couldn’t help but nuzzle at him. This made him grin and he glanced at Asmo.

“Ya know… she is kinda cute and fluffy.”

“I know.” Asmo cooed, “Oh! Come on, let’s put bows in her wool.”

“Good thinking.” Mammon smiled, “We should take some pictures too. If we figure out how to turn her back, Lucifer would still wanna see her looking like this.”

***

Unfortunately, nothing they tried could turn her back. Aimee spent the next two days avoiding Belphie’s constant attempts to kidnap her and use her as a pillow. She also had to avoid Beel’s absentminded attempts to nibble her. Luckily Asmodeus and Levi took turns entertaining her. Even though she couldn’t play any games with her little hooves, Levi indulged her by letting her make his choices in some text-based games. Asmo washed her in a luxurious bath and brushed and fluffed her wool for her. He took special care to allow her to pick her soap scents and which bows he put in her fluff. Unfortunately, Satan kept Aimee’s D3 from her so she was unable to attempt to text Lucifer.

In the afternoon on the day Lucifer was due back, Aimee waited in the entryway. She hid from all the brothers behind a suit of armor. The second Aimee saw the front door open, she ran bleating at it. Unfortunately, Diavolo and Barbatos were with Lucifer. She tried to skip to a stop but was unable to slow down. Instead, she ran headfirst into Diavolo’s leg. She bounced off his calf with a loud, “Maa!”

“Well, what do we have here?” Barbatos picked her up.

“Is that… a sheep?” Lucifer narrowed his eyes, “What have they done?”

“It’s me! It’s Aimee!” she waved her legs desperately.

“Aimee?” Diavolo let out a hearty laugh, “Is that you?”

Aimee struggled to reach Lucifer.

Lucifer pinched the bridge of his nose and yelled,

“EVERYONE GET IN HERE NOW!”

A crackling ball of purple magic appeared and yanked all the brothers into the entryway.

“Who wants to explain this?!” Lucifer pointed to Aimee.

“Um”

“Well…”

“Ya see…”

Having obtained the whole story, Lucifer finally took Aimee from Barbatos.

“Poor thing.” He muttered before making a complex gesture.

With a loud pop, Aimee transformed back. Unfortunately, she was naked. Desperately she tried to cover herself. Thinking quickly, Diavolo took Lucifer’s coat from his shoulders and draped it over her body.

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” Diavolo’s eyes twinkled with unspoken mirth, “You’ll have to give us the less… convoluted story of how this happened.”

“Later.” Lucifer growled, passing Aimee to Diavolo, “As for the rest of you…”

“RUN FOR IT!” Mammon shrieked and the brothers scattered to the sound of Diavolo’s booming laughter.


End file.
